1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing conditional access to media programs, and in particular to a system and method for providing for such conditional access between multiple independent broadcasters and a plurality of customers using a single conditional access system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, media programs such as television and radio programs have been broadcast to viewers/listeners free of charge. More recently, this free-of-charge dissemination model has been augmented with a fee-for-service and/or fee-for-view model in which paying subscribers are provided access to a greater variety and number of media programs, including video programs, audio programs and the like, by cable, satellite and terrestrial broadcasts.
However, while subscriber-based services are readily available in some areas, they are not available on a world-wide basis. Further, in current media program subscription business models, subscribers are typically offered services from a small number of providers (e.g. DIRECTV or ECHOSTAR, or the approved local cable provider) each of which typically provide a large number of media channels from a variety of sources (e.g. ESPN, HBO, COURT TV, HISTORY CHANNEL). To assure that only subscribers receive the media programs, each service provider typically encrypts the program material and provides equipment necessary for the customer to decrypt them so that they can be viewed.
Since they provide a large number of programs and typically at a relatively high cost, the vast majority of customers subscribe to only one of the foregoing services (e.g. DIRECTV, ECHOSTAR, or the local cable provider), but not multiple providers. It is expected that future business models will evolve to the point where customers will subscribe to more than one media provider, each of which provides a smaller number of media channels. The foregoing is especially true in areas where subscriber-based services are in their infancy, including for example, large parts of Asia, Africa, and South America.
One of the roadblocks to the evolution of such services is the means by which the service provider assures that only paying customers receive their media programs. Existing conditional access systems are not compatible with each other, and it is thought to be prohibitively expensive for each provider of a limited number of media programs to produce and provide its own conditional access system to potential subscribers. Another problem is that customers would typically prefer to receive all media programs through a single device (and hence, a single conditional access system), rather than multiple such systems. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that allows multiple program providers (e.g. broadcasters) to transmit media programs to paying subscribers via a single conditional access system. The present invention satisfies that need.